


the Weight of Asgard

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Massive Weight Gain, Pregnancy, pig transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis go to Asgard, to be with Thor. They feast, and drink, and grow fatter and fatter. Darcy pairs with Loki, and Loki reconciles with the rest of Asgard. Happy (and fat) endings for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Weight of Asgard

Recuperating after the Battle of New York, Thor sat restless in his home in Asgard. Loki was safe in prison, and none were likely to fall prey to his deceptions now. He had no friends left anywhere in Asgard.  
That was the problem; neither did Thor. No, that wasn’t true; Sif and the Warriors Three were valiant friends. Suddenly, Thor knew what was missing. Immediately, the heir to Odin’s throne went to see Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost Bridge.  
“Heimdall, my friend,” he called.  
“Well met, Odin’s son,” Heimdall answered, not stopping his ceaseless scanning of the Nine Realms. “What may I do for you?”  
“I’m not well, Heimdall. I lack a thing. This lack makes me unhappy.”  
Now, Heimdall turned from his scanning to face Thor directly. “A ‘thing,’ Thor? Or a person?”  
Thor, now a bit embarrassed, didn’t answer. Heimdall continued. “A specific person, I think. You have asked me of her often enough.”  
“Can you bring her here? I feel her absence constantly.”  
“I can, Odin’s son. If she wishes it also. We do not kidnap unwilling mortals.”  
Thor stood straight and faced Heimdall. “She wishes it, my friend. I know she does.”

Jane Foster, back in New York with Darcy Lewis after the “transfer” by SHIELD, faced down Erik Selvig. “Why would he leave without even trying to see me?”  
Selvig backed away from the frustrated woman. “I don’t know, Jane. I never got to talk to him. I was--”  
Just then, a call came from nowhere and everywhere around them. “ _Jane Foster_ ,” it intoned. “ _Thor Odinsson would have you come to Asgard to be with him. Will you consent to this?_ ”  
Jane immediately cried out, “YES! I consent! Take me to him!”  
Even as the Bifrost Bridge effect enveloped Jane to carry her to Asgard, Darcy jumped in and grabbed Jane in a bearhug. “Oh no you don’t. Now without me.”

As the transport faded, Jane looked around the terminus, seeing first Heimdall in his golden armor, then laying eyes on Thor. She immediately ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms for a long kiss. Heimdall turned his gaze on Darcy, ignoring the intimacy next to him. Darcy had no such excuse and stood nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.  
The kiss lasted for a very long time, then as Thor lowered her to the ground, Jane slapped him across the face. “That’s for leaving me without a single word.”  
“I…” Thor began, then paused. He started again. “I am sorry, Jane. I needed to get Loki back here safely, but you’re right. Will you stay with me, here in Asgard?”  
“I have nothing on Earth more important to do.”  
Heimdall turned back to the two of them. “My lord, what of this one?”  
Thor turned to look at Darcy. “Um, hi?” she said, waving uncertainly.  
“She is Jane’s right hand. She may stay, if Jane wishes it.”  
Still looking only at Thor, Jane said, “of course she can stay.” She turned to face Darcy before continuing, “IF she keeps out of trouble.”  
Thor, ecstatic to be reunited with Jane, called immediately for a welcoming feast in Valhalla, Asgard’s feasting hall. All of Asgard was invited to attend.

Asgardians kept a rich table; massive hunks of roasted meat; many gallons of mead, wine, and beer; vegetables in thick stews and buttery sauces; heavy breads; and more.  
Jane and Darcy, unaccustomed to the rich fare, still ate well, to be courteous. They drank also, quickly becoming drunk on the heady Asgardian alcohol. As the feast went on, Jane and Darcy lost a great deal of self-control and ate, and drank, much more than they intended.  
Before long, they had to retire, exhausted from the welcoming feast.

The next morning, Thor stopped by the house the two women shared.  
“Jane! Darcy! Did you enjoy the feasting?”  
Barely awake, the two women answered groggily. “Ugh,” said Jane. “How much did I eat last night?” She cradled her still-swollen belly gently.  
Darcy moaned, “ugh, how strong is that beer?”, holding her head tenderly.  
Thor chuckled, quietly. He knew how strong Asgardian drink was, and how it could affect those unused to it. “It is a heady brew. Suitable for Asgard’s warriors. When will you return?”  
Jane say upright, instantly awake. “I thought you wanted me to stay! Now you want me to return to earth?”  
Thor was confused. “Return to earth? No, return to the feast.”  
Darcy asked, “it’s not over?”  
Thor smiled. “No,” he answered. “Asgardian feasts can last for a full week, if the celebration is worth it. Come! Show our people my new companion, and even their new queen, when I ascend Asgard’s throne.”  
Wearily, Jane rose, put on some loose Asgardian clothes, and dragged Darcy after her.

Arriving at day two of their welcoming feast, the two women were greeted enthusiastically by the Asgardians still there. Jane and Darcy were amazed that, apparently, nobody had left overnight; they had all partied through the night, and were still at it. Thor led Jane and Darcy to their seats, on either side of his, and they settled in. Thor immediately called for “more ale!” and instantly, three huge flagons were dropped in front of the new arrivals. Thor grabbed his, downed the entire cup, and called for more, while grabbing a haunch of meat and digging in.  
Jane and Darcy, still recovering from their first experience with Asgardian alcohol yesterday, were a little slower with theirs, sipping it slowly. Volstagg (one of Thor’s frequent companions, the Warriors Three, and very fat himself), laughed heartily at the women’s timidity. Before Thor could notice, or Jane could react, he reached over to her flagon, already raised to her lips, and tipped it forward, sending a huge gulp into her mouth. She coughed, and swallowed most of it out of reflex. Quickly, her face reddened as the alcohol hit her, and she laughed along with him and drained the rest in one chug. The entire hall erupted in cheers for her and general laughter.  
Darcy watched the whole episode, then shrugged, grinned at Jane, grabbed her flagon and downed the entire thing in one long chug. Her face flushed also, and she immediately grabbed a haunch, just as Thor had.  
Jane, not to be outdone, grabbed a haunch of her own, and tore into it with her teeth. Thor did intend to keep watch over the two women, but at a feast, inhibitions often vanished, and excess was the order of the day. It was difficult to keep them from overdoing drink, and food, and indeed difficult for Thor to keep himself from overdoing as well. Soon, all three were joining the rest of the Asgardians in the glorious excesses of the welcoming feast.  
Darcy eagerly leapt into feasting, calling for more wine as soon as she downed a huge glass, grabbing any and all samples of food as they went by, tasting--devouring--every Asgardian delicacy she could get her hands on.  
Jane worked to keep up with her assistant. She wouldn’t be outdone by that tiny slip of a girl. She downed a goblet of wine or a plate of food of her own for each of Darcy’s. As the day went on, the two women began to slow, but out of competition with each other, or a desire to impress the Asgardians (who were much more used to this level of gluttony), or the loss of self-control and judgement from heavy drinking, neither woman would stop her feasting.  
By the end of the second day of the feast, both women’s bellies were bloated with massive amounts of food and alcohol, and their faces were seemingly permanently flushed with their drunkenness. This day, they managed to keep up with their hosts, and “closed down” the feast along with the Asgardians. They staggered heavily back to the house they shared, barely able to stand upright, between the drink and their massively stuffed bellies.

The next morning, day three of the feast, both Jane and Darcy leapt out of bed and joined the the feasting eagerly. They both ended the day with the Asgardians, as before, and this time they kept up with the gluttonous Volstagg, outdoing all the others in food and alcohol consumption.  
By the end of this day’s feasting, the even more massive bellies they had created with their non-stop all-day gorging had split their clothing. The blouses were torn down the middle, revealing their huge bellies, and their swelling breasts. While their long skirts were still intact (for the moment, anyway), their growing asses were clearly straining at the confining fabric. Between their massive bellies, and their drunken stumbling, the two were couldn’t walk back to their house on their own. It took Thor, Sif, and Fandral and Hogun (of the Warriors Three) to get the drunken, bloated and completely stuffed women safely to their beds.

By the end of the week-long feast, both women had clearly put on weight. Their bellies pooched out, clearly visible, showing a slight pudge from the continual food and the steady binge of alcohol. The rest of their bodies were softening too, putting a little extra meat on their arms and legs, and bloating their asses out behind them, and their breasts out in front.

Once they got used to the Asgardian appetite for feasting and celebration, Jane and Darcy really started to enjoy their new life in Asgard. After the first week-long welcoming feast, they both settled in to their new lives comfortably. According to their human standards, Asgardian meals were huge, feasts even for lunch. And the real feasts, which Thor found constant excuses to have, were epic, lasting for days or a week without stopping. The Asgardians that the women spent most of their time with, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, at first seemed surprised and a even little upset that the women wouldn’t eat “enough for a good meal,” as Volstagg himself said, laughing.  
Neither Jane nor Darcy could tell if the upset was put on or real; if it was confusion or disappointment. Gamely, they tried to keep up with the Asgardians. They found it a little difficult after their first push at the end of their welcoming feast, but soon, they could match, or even beat, any Asgardian at table. Eventually, they adjusted to the Asgardian social standards, too, and ate without visible guilt or embarrassment at each meal.

But, some human taboos remained.  
One night, a few weeks in, huge-bellied, stuffed, and drunk into stupor, Darcy tossed fitfully in a nightmare. She was sitting alone in a booth in her favorite restaurant back home, facing a huge table, the size of an Asgardian group table, completely covered with a mixture of food, both Asgardian and her favorites from earth. She dove in, shoving the foodstuffs in her mouth faster than would be possible outside of dreams. Even when her belly started to swell, trying to contain the massive feast, Darcy kept stuffing herself. In the dream, it didn’t seem strange that only her belly blew up; the rest of her body was still as slim as ever. Gradually, she became aware that a single waiter was helping her eat, pushing the food within her reach as she downed one after the other, and bringing more and more to restock the table.  
Darcy could feel her belly getting tight as more and more food flowed down her throat, alternating with kegs of top-line beer, drained dry in long single gulps. The waiter, tall and slim, dressed in green and gold, with long dark hair and a naughty, sexy grin, just smiled encouragingly at her as he put yet another massive dish in front of her.  
She didn’t even hesitate; her hands grabbed the massive roast leg (it had to be a cow leg; it was huge!) and gnawed the meat off before throwing the bone aside to grab another shank.  
Her belly grew even bigger, stretching larger than the entire rest of her body, and still the waiter (he looked really familiar, who was he?) brought her more and more. And more. Darcy, getting a little scared now, still took all the food and shoved it all into her gaping maw anyway. Finally, the waiter stopped bringing new foods, but the table was still completely covered. Panting with the effort, Darcy just rested a moment, staring bleakly at the massive feast still to consume. Her growing body had already shredded her clothing, baring her swollen belly, bloated breasts, larger than any porn star Darcy had ever seen, larger even than some of the fake photos of gigantic breasted women on-line. Her ass, too, was blowing up, lifting her higher on the bench. Totally nude now, Darcy eyed the rest of the massive feast, rubbing her belly, and slipping her hands up to massage her own breasts. She tried to pinch and tweak her own nipples, but she was so engorged that she couldn’t reach them!  
The waiter seemed eager for her to continue. “Come on, now,” he crooned seductively, “just a little more. You’re still hungry aren’t you?” Upon hearing his voice for the first time, Darcy suddenly recognized him as Loki, Thor’s trickster brother.  
His words echoed through her brain, turning from just a teasing suggestion into a command. Still staring panicked at the massive load yet to be eaten, Darcy saw her hands close around the closest thing and bring it to her lips, which opened to devour it. Whimpering at the pain growing in her already over-stuffed belly, Darcy was helpless to stop her hands from feeding her, her mouth from chewing, and her throat from swallowing every scrap of food on the table.  
Finally having emptied the table completely, Darcy slumped backward in her chair, her impossibly enormous belly rising up high above her body and billowing out across the table, now covering nearly half its surface. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and she just stared at the ceiling, marvelling that she’d been able to finish off the entire feast.  
Now openly grinning wickedly, Loki walked around her monstrously bulging belly to her head. “Another drink, my sweet?” he teased, holding up a huge keg, maybe several hundred gallons in total. She shook her head weakly, but he was having none of it; he produced a funnel, shoved it into her mouth, and poured the entire keg down her throat, bloating her belly even larger as the massive load of beer filled her up. It so filled her that even the rest of her body inflated, her breasts growing gargantuan, and her ass bloating with the ale pouring down her throat.  
Panting weakly, and bleary from the alcohol, Darcy nearly didn’t hear Loki when he offered, “after-dinner mint?”  
Darcy shook her head again, refusing the offering. She felt sure that even a single bite more and she’d pop. “No?” he teased again. “It’s only wafer-thin?”  
He slowly, teasingly, raised it to her mouth. Inside her head, Darcy screamed, no! Don’t! I can’t take any more!, but her mouth opened slowly and her tongue stuck out. Loki placed the tiny mint on her tongue, and still whimpering, the terrified Darcy drew it inside her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Immediately, she felt pain radiating out from her belly, and saw it start to swell even larger; throbbing in time with her racing pulse. Grunting in pain and fear, she tried to reach her exhausted arms up to cradle her belly (or to hold it together? She couldn’t be sure). But, inevitably, that last little mint proved too much, and she exploded, spraying food and gore everywhere, as she…

...woke up, crying out in fear. Her hands immediately went to her belly, which was a) intact, and b) much bigger than she was used to but still tiny compared to her nightmare.  
She just lay there panting, and the terror faded, leaving behind only a crazy fascination with Thor’s brother Loki. Could she finagle a way to meet him in his prison cell somehow?

Jane had her own nightmare, conjoining her Asgardian feasting with her Earthly taboos.  
She was sitting happily next to Thor in yet another endless feast. Every time she finished a plateful, it seemed, Thor (or another Asgardian; that was odd) would replace it with another, even larger plate.  
Before long, Jane became desperate to end her feasting and retreat to rest and digest the massive amounts of food, but there was always one more plate in front of her. And she couldn't seem to resist it. Whenever something was put in front of her, she ate every bite.  
Her belly started to bulge, growing gigantic as she kept stuffing the incoming food down her own throat. Her mind screamed, please stop feeding me! I can’t take any more! Look how fat I am already!, but her hands, mouth, and throat kept taking in more and more food, heedless of her desires or will.  
Within minutes, it seemed, Jane’s entire body started to bloat up with the massive intake. Her arms grew quickly, soon becoming so huge that their size forced them straight out from her body. Her arms were now far too fat to bend even a little. Her hands were no better off; they were now the size of basketballs, with gigantic overstuffed sausages for fingers. Her legs, too, ballooned rapidly, forcing Jane nearly into a split as they spread outwards. After only minutes, her calves were three times as big around as her original figure, and her thighs were at least twice that size, with both still growing rapidly. Her feet, like her hands, were round balloons, inflated with easily twenty extra pounds each, and her toes puffed out from them, each one five times its normal size.  
Her ass was already so bloated that it lifted her body three feet off the bench where she sat. She could almost feel it extend outwards to the edges of the bench as well as upwards under her. Soon, it spilled over the sides and onto the floor, still spreading. Even her face swelled, nearly engulfing her features in the folds of her fat. She tried to count her developing chins by feel, and lost count at five. Her tits became tremendous, each one too big around for four people to hold hands around it, even stretching as far as they could. They nearly smothered her, but her multiplying chins held them away. They continued outwards towards the walls, and reached nearly to the ceiling, pushed up by her mountainous belly.  
Her belly, of course, was the biggest of her entire body. It alone was several times bigger than every other part of her body put together. It quickly turned into a huge dome rising from her. As the stuffing continued, it grew incredibly, quickly covering the rest of her body and holding her completely immobile. It spread outward even faster than her ass, covering the tabletop, then spilling off it, and flowing along the floor, getting bigger by the second. Soon, it had reached the walls of the room, trapping her swollen arms between it and the walls, and started to rise for the ceiling.  
She blew up so much, and so fast, the she exploded out of her clothes, her massive belly, breasts, and ass on display to any and all Asgardians who cared to ogle her. Indeed, she was already so massive that even though she tried to cover up, she just couldn’t reach to hide anything. Her now-gigantic tits just wobbled in response to her attempts, sending ripples running all up and down her breast-flesh. Her belly jiggled too, sending vibrations through her body, ending in her pussy, giving her a tiny orgasm just from the wobbling of her huge belly.  
With her mouth wide open in an orgasmic scream, the various Asgardians found it easy to just stuff the food straight into her wide open mouth now, instead of letting her do it herself. This, of course, took all control of her own intake away from her, as the Asgardians crammed one plateful after another directly into her mouth, speeding up so that one mouthful was just pushed down her throat by the next one. The food coming was coming so fast that she couldn’t even talk anymore. In the few (and short) breaths between mouthfuls, all she could do was grunt. However she tried to talk, to beg them to stop stuffing her, all that came out was grunts and squeals. Suddenly a flash of movement drew her attention to a mirror facing her across the room. Looking at her reflection, even as the Asgardians kept stuffing her faster and faster, she was horrified to see that her nose had become a pig’s snout, her ears had shifted atop her head and become pointed sow’s ears, and that she was sprouting more breasts, as befit a pig. She saw five more pairs of equally-massive breasts growing on her still-expanding belly, just like a prize sow. Now, she was just laying on her bloated belly like a king-sized bed, with excess spilling out on all sides, and her enormous ass, jutting high above her body, was topped with a curly pink tail.  
The Asgardians were turning her into a pig! She was being stuffed with so much that she was literally turning into a pig! Squealing in desperation, she tried to beg them to stop, but to no avail. She flailed her bloated, bulging limbs futilely. One or two of the Asgardians grinned wickedly at her, as if they understood her distress, but they only sped up, stuffing more and more food down her throat. Finally, Thor produced a massive trough, filled to the brim with every kind of food, and some things that were less identifiable. Screaming inside her mind, Jane’s body nonetheless leaned forwards, obedient to another will than her own, and guzzled every last bite in the trough. But even as she did, more was poured in over her head. As it fell over her into the trough, her mouth and throat ate that too, sending the new massive load into her already impossibly stuffed and enormous belly, and huge set of enormous bloated teats.  
As her body kept rooting through the trough, Jane became aware of a sharp pain radiating out from her belly. In terror of her belly popping with the massive load inside it, she somehow managed to overcome the compulsions and stop feeding.  
The Asgardians paused their celebrating a moment and stared at her not eating. Thor crossed the room to her immobile body, and straining his godly muscles, rolled her onto her back, and put a wide funnel into her mouth, forcing it open as far as it could go. Now the food would just pour straight into her mouth instead of into the trough. She was already fattened into immobility; there was no way to stop the food from entering her mouth, and her throat convulsed reflexively as soon as it felt the food, swallowing it steadily, blowing her up larger and larger.  
Before long, Jane felt her gargantuan belly touch the walls and ceiling of the room, and start to push against the barriers, trying to expand further. Tighter and tighter she pressed into the walls, until finally it was too much, and she felt her body explode in a shower of food and gore. She screamed out…

...and woke up in a cold sweat. Panting wilding, she looked over at Darcy, tossing and turning in her own nightmare. The terror was fading already, as dreams usually did, leaving only the idea that maybe the endless feasting was on purpose, that maybe Thor was trying to make her fat…

The next day, the two women sought out the only Asgardian woman they felt comfortable speaking to about this, Thor’s mother and queen of Asgard, Frigga. The majestic woman met them alone in her chambers, happily greeting them and asking after their health and happiness.  
Jane took the lead, as usual. “Good. Everything is good, Lady.”  
Frigga laughed richly. “Please, in private at least, you can call me Frigga. And I wonder, if everything is good, why did you ask to see me?”  
Jane sighed. “No, La--Frigga, really, everything is fine, it’s just that…” She trailed off uncertainly.  
Frigga waited patiently. Finally Darcy piped in, “this non-stop feasting is getting weird.”  
“‘Weird’ in what way?” Frigga asked.  
Jane took over again. “We’re just not used to this kind of food intake. It’s so much more than we’re used to. I mean, look at us.”  
Frigga followed Jane’s gesture, looked both women’s bodies up and down. She could see easily that the two women were noticeably larger than at their arrival. Jane’s bosom was visibly fuller, straining even her Asgardian clothing, and her hindquarters were bulging as well. This gave her a comely hourglass figure. Frigga smiled slightly, knowing that this matched her son Thor’s preferences.  
Darcy had blossomed as well, during her time in Asgard. She had mostly gained in her belly, though. It formed a rounded dome, pressing the front of her Asgardian shift, and visibly altering the way the woman stood, shifting her balance. Frigga narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, thinking of her other (adopted) son Loki’s preferences in women.  
Still looking the women over, Frigga compared the rest of their figures. Both women’s arms had ballooned, growing softer and fuller. Their legs, too, had burgeoned outwards. All in all, they were becoming well-proportioned women, large and portly in the Asgardian fashion.  
Finally done with her examination, Frigga said to the two women, “I see what you mean, but you must realize that this is considered desirable on Asgard. Many of us enjoy a fuller figure on our lovers, and even prefer it to slimmer bodies.”  
Both of the human women stared at her a moment, then Jane answered, “but you, Frigga- I don’t mean disrespect, but…”  
Frigga laughed lightly. “I did say ‘many of us,’ not ‘all of us.’ Odin loves me as I am. But look at Volstagg, Thor’s compatriot. Do you imagine he lacks for partners?”  
Darcy spoke up again. “I know he doesn’t, but it’s not the same for women.”  
“On Earth, perhaps not,” Frigga responded. “Here, it is the same. In fact, my sons…”  
Darcy sputtered, “sons?”  
Frigga turned to face her directly. “Sons. Didn’t you know? Odin and I raised Loki as our son, alongside Thor.”  
“No, I did know that, Frigga,” Darcy said. “I just was surprised that you know about your sons…”  
Frigga smiled warmly. “My sons’ romantic adventures? We of Asgard are not so prudish about our relationships. And I daresay that most Earth mothers know more of their children’s romances than the children would expect, or enjoy knowing.”  
Jane and Darcy both blushed at that. Frigga continued, “Thor, I know, greatly prefers buxom women. And a large hind end to balance the bust. Jane, you seem to be growing into exactly his ideal shape.  
“And, Darcy, interestingly, seems to be becoming exactly Loki’s favorite woman. I wonder…”  
Darcy, vaguely remembering Loki’s appearance in her dream, leaned forward. “Wonder what?” she asked.  
“I wonder if you might be able to reach him, as none of us could. If I put some protections over you, would you be willing to speak with him? I think you might be able help me to penetrate his shield of anger, and reconnect with the real Loki, the original Loki from his youth.”  
Jane leaned back, uncomfortable. “You want Darcy to risk herself against Loki? You did hear about what all he did on earth, didn’t you?”  
Frigga sighed, sadly. “Of course, I did. And that is of a kind with what he did here, before he ever went to Earth. But he is still my son; I raised him, and I care for him. He used to be happy here. Carefree. His tricks were innocent, merry-minded, not vicious. I cannot give up on him. Not without trying everything.”  
Darcy said, “and you think a good woman can reform him?”  
Frigga laughed heartily now. “No, I’ve seen that not work before. Odin, for one. All that ‘reformed’ him was age. And wisdom. I hope you may help him see that people can still love him. That he deserves love, and that he has it. Mine; his brother’s. Maybe yours?”  
“I don’t love him,” Darcy protested.  
“Of course you don’t, but love can mean more than just romance. Perhaps, you may learn to be a friend? He has had precious few of those as well.”  
Jane remembered that, in Norse myths, Frigga was known as the goddess of wisdom and foreknowledge. Maybe she knew something.  
Darcy, for her part, barely remembered her dream; only that Loki was in it, prominently. Always curious (and daring, even reckless), she felt she was game. “Okay, Frigga. I’ll meet with Loki a bit. Let’s see what happens.”  
Frigga smiled. “Very good. If you will stay a little, I can put some protection on you to resist Loki’s tricks. We can discuss some ways you might be able to break through to him. And Jane,” she added, turning to face her. “It’s not strictly needed, but you have my blessings to live with Thor, if you both desire it.”  
Jane blushed, and left to find Thor. Darcy and Frigga talked through the day, and long into the night, about methods to try to break through to Loki.

That very day, Thor asked if she would consent to dwell with him. Shaking her head slightly at Frigga’s wisdom, Jane happily agreed.  
Darcy stayed in the house that they originally shared. Frigga visited often, speaking in private about Loki, and also keeping track of Darcy herself, ensuring that she was in fact safe, and not falling under Loki’s sway.  
Both women began to be able to tell the difference between Asgardian feasts and normal meals, though the “normal meals” were still much more substantial than their usual earthly meals; the feasts (which seemed almost a monthly event) were truly monumental by the earth women’s standards. But, with Frigga’s assurances, and Thor’s obvious appreciation, Jane kept up with the Asgardians at table. Sif even joked once or twice that Volstagg had met his match at feasting. Thor beamed proudly at Jane, and she actually felt a bit proud herself at that accomplishment.  
That night, alone in their dwelling, Thor showed her just how much he enjoyed her new body. He nearly ripped her clothes, already tattered from her massive expansion, from her body and locked his lips onto her bloated breast, suckling on the nipple. As he kept his mouth working on her breast, his hands roamed all over her body, massaging her many folds of fat, then digging under her new belly-apron to find her pussy. He drove one finger in, teasing her as he switched to suckly her other gigantic breast.  
Finally letting her nipple free, he panted a moment, then worked another finger inside her. Then a third, a fourth, and finally his entire hand, stretching her wide. Crying aloud in ecstasy, she writhed wildly, sending ripples all through her fattened body. Just as she came down from the massive orgasm, Thor reached out and rolled her massive form over, and rammed his rock-hard cock deep into her from behind. The rhythm of his thrusts sent more waves rolling all over her body. He gripped tight to her folds, massaging them as he kept his thrusts going.  
Darcy, too, with Loki’s clear admiration of her growing figure, began to enjoy the feasts, and even to push herself to grow more. Frigga’s advice to her, and possibly a gift or ability of her own, let Darcy see through to Loki’s real feelings when she focused on him. Most of her time, apart from the unending Asgardian feasts, was spent with Loki in his prison, talking to him.  
Before long, their talking evolved into, first necking, kissing and nuzzling each other, then petting, both of them digging into each other’s pants. Darcy wrapped her bloated fingers around Loki’s hardening cock, stroking up and down, while Loki’s fingers danced inside her tight pussy, squeezed by her expanding mass.  
Finally, one particular session, they both promptly stripped totally nude, and consumated their new relationship, ending with Loki straddling her gigantic balloon of a body, thrusting her long hard cock as deep as he could get inside her dripping pussy.

Finally, several months later, Loki asked to meet with Odin. He was escorted to Odin’s throne, and with only Frigga and Thor (and a few guards, trained, with Darcy’s help, to resist Loki’s tricks), spoke to his adopted father for the first time, since his return to Asgard as a prisoner. None of those who attended ever spoke openly of what happened during the meeting, but shortly after, Loki was released from prison and happily invited back to sit at table with Darcy, and Thor and Jane.  
In the following weeks and months, Loki resumed his original place in Asgard. He would never be Odin’s heir (Thor was older, besides Loki being adopted), but Thor and Odin and Frigga made it clear that they valued him, and loved him. Darcy, too, doted on him. And Loki on her, as well. It was clear that they had become smitten with each other, causing several raised eyebrows throughout Asgard, and some knowing nods at the likely cause of his “rehabilitation.”

At any meal, especially at the frequent feasts, Thor and Loki could be seen feeding their women, rubbing their bellies, and in all ways adoring them. Jane and Darcy, in return, were known to adore their men, and ate every bite that they were brought by Thor and Loki.  
The two women had long since passed even Volstagg in girth, in capacity for both food and drink, and in merriment. Anytime either Jane or Darcy was seen at table, it could be expected that she would have a huge flagon of mead or wine in one hand, and a haunch of meat in the other, and she would be laughing heartily. Both women enjoyed their continual gaining at Thor’s and Loki’s hands, and took a very active part in eating more and more. They would regularly have races with each other, vying for the greatest capacity in Asgard. At one race after another, the women would trade the title. And the loser, and her man, would train for the next.

One feast, a year after their arrival, Jane and Darcy, massive now with their continual binging on Asgardian food and wine, were adding happily to their now-gargantuan bodies.  
Jane was easily 500 pounds, with a large bulging belly, swollen with drink and food. Her arms and legs were each at least 5 times the size they were on her arrival, with folds flowing down over her elbows and knees. Her feet were nearly hidden under the fat aprons from her ankles; only the massive, bloated tips of her toes were visible. Her hands were more visible; she used them constantly to feed her steadily increasing hunger, and her capacity for wine. One huge puffy hand was always closed around the handle of a flagon of wine (or mead, or beer), and the other was grasping a huge haunch of meat (or bowl of thick stew, or whole sugared confection), alternating stuffing the food in her gaping mouth with draining the alcohol in one long draught (to be replaced immediately, of course, with another). In keeping with her body’s beginning development, Jane’s bosom had grown mammoth; much larger than any woman she’d ever heard of back on earth, even those porn stars with massively enhanced breasts. Her ass, also, was bloated out to gargantuan size, lifting her a foot or more higher when sitting at any of her continual feasts, and slowing her pace incredibly on the rare occasions when she walked (usually to a feast in the morning, or to bed with Thor at night.)  
The only exercise she got was moving her massive arms to feed herself or guzzle booze, and the nightly (every night) romps in bed with Thor. Thinking back to her early meeting with Frigga, Jane could barely remember that she’d been surprised at Thor liking large women; his ardor in bed with her had only grown along with her body. Both of them often went without sleep, taking the whole night for their sexual adventures.  
Darcy, too, was truly massive, likely matching Jane’s numbers. Her breasts and ass were a little smaller than Jane’s (only as big as porn-star records, or raising her up from her seat 6 or 8 inches), but her arms and legs were just as enlarged as Jane’s, making her just as nearly-immobile. Actually, she was entirely immobile, as Darcy’s belly was absolutely incredible. Ballooned to a size larger than the rest of her body, her glorious belly flowed down over her legs in a thick apron, burying her legs completely, and preventing her from walking. Her gorgeous, gorged belly was far too large to be contained by any clothing. The largest shirt would ride up, revealing the majestic dome of her well-fed stomach. Even during her own bed-games with Loki, when he would lay atop her gargantuan belly and reach down to her, she would reach her bloated arms up to him, they couldn’t touch even their fingertips over the bloated immensity of her gorgeous belly-mountain. During their meals, Loki seemingly could not keep his hands off of her gargantuan stomach, rubbing gently to ease any discomfort from the massive stuffing Darcy kept up.  
Loki really loved her, and would jokingly call it “spelunking” when he would feast on her nether juices, as he had to burrow (“like a dwarf,” he said) to reach it. He needed all of his magic tricks to manage to move her belly aside to enjoy penetrating her, but they both found it well worth every effort.  
At the current feast, though, Thor seemed distracted, even nervous. Jane, mostly concerned with her endless feasting and alcoholic binge, still noticed something off in his attitude. He still provided her with every bite she needed, but it seemed off-handed, careless.  
Pushing his hand away, as he tried to stuff another huge cake into her mouth whole, Jane said, in a voice slurred and thick with fat, “Thor, what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy.”  
He smiled at her, and answered, “no, Jane. I’m very happy. The happiest I think I have ever been. If I’m distracted, it’s because I’m thinking about something.”  
“What is it?” Jane asked. “Tell me, then we can get back to eating.”  
“Jane Foster,” Thor said formally. “In the presence of my companions, and in the sight of all Asgard, I ask you to be…”  
“Oh, no! No, no! No way!” interrupted Darcy loudly. “That’s way too formal, and way too boring for us! Everybody else gets asked, we do the asking!”  
She shifted her massive body, sending her belly sloshing in waves over its whole surface. “Loki, in the presence and sight, blah blah blah, will you marry me?”  
Loki, surprised at the suddenness of her proposal, and its informality, stopped and stared at her. As he kept staring, not answering, Darcy’s expression hardened. She glared at him, daring him to speak up.  
Finally, his eyes melted, and he smiled, a bit wistfully. “Oh, Darcy, of course I will.”  
A rousing cheer went up from all in attendance, even Jane and Thor. As the cheer died, Jane turned to Thor and said, “In the presence of our companions, and in the sight of all Asgard, I ask you, Thor Odinsson, to be my husband.”  
Thor didn’t even blink. He stood, flexed his godly muscles, and hefted Jane’s massive body in his arms. “In the sight of all, I accept,” he intoned, completing the formal Asgardian proposal.

The two couples were formally wedded in two days. As soon as the vows were complete, the two couples vanished to privacy for a full week. After that time, it was announced that both women were pregnant with their first children, the first half-Asgard, half-human children (half-Jotunn, half-human for Loki) born in anyone’s memory.

For the rest of their lives, the two couples lived happily, feeding all day, every day and fucking all night long. Jane and Darcy seemed impossibly fertile. In addition to their still-continual feeding and drinking, they seemed to be constantly pregnant, often with multiple children.  
Of course, this made they bodies blow up even larger. At every appearance during Thor’s audiences as king, Jane’s face was nearly invisible underneath her massive mammaries, unclothed and already dripping milk in preparation for her next feeding of her babies, and her equally gigantic belly, both cradling her next babies and billowing outwards with all her massive intake. “After all,” she always said, “I’m eating for two, now. Or however many I have in here,” she would usually add, rubbing what little of her massive abdomen she could actually reach.  
Darcy had it easier. She didn’t need to make public appearances as Asgard’s queen; she could stay in her bed, stuffing herself, and breast-feeding her children from her own massive mammaries (grown to nearly Jane’s level with all the milk she produced). Sometimes, though, she could barely tell which of her many children were still inside her, stretching her belly, and which were outside her, climbing over her belly.  
But, she was content. They all were.


End file.
